


Never again

by larry_forever4



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Coke, Drinking, Fighting, M/M, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_forever4/pseuds/larry_forever4
Summary: Zayn and Liam are a couple, Harry and Louis are a couple, Niall is in a abusive relationship. And when Harry and Louis fight, Louis does coke and weed, and Harry drinks. And one night Nialls boyfriend Dalton comes over and hurts Niall but mainly Louis and Harry tries to help him.





	

Louis and Harry loved each other alot, they were the cutest couple in the band.Liam and Zayn were in a relationship and Niall was dating a guy named Dalton who was a total asshole who beat Niall. They boys knew about it but Niall begged them not to do anything. They obeyed, but they really wanted to hurt Dalton so much. They had only met him a few times but every time he was being a dick to Niall.  
Louis and Harry were an amazing couple, but when they fought, they looked to bad things for comfort. For example, Louis smoked pot and sniffed cocaine. Harry just drank a lot and passed out somewhere so one of the boys had to come get him.  
One particular night, Louis and Harry had gotten into a big fight.  
"What Lou, so you just don't care anymore? Any time we get into a fight you go and get yourself into trouble and do a bunch of shit that will ruin you!" Harry shouted a cross the living room in the house they both lived in.  
"Yes I do care, its just that whenever we get into it I lose control and you know that!" Louis screamed as Harry started putting on his shoes to leave.  
"Where are you going?" Louis yelled but still sounding very concerned.  
"What do you think, I'm going to Zayns."Harry said slamming the door.  
"Fuck" Louis mumbled. "Well, I guess I'll call Niall and see if he wants to hang out" He said dialling Nialls cell.  
"Sure man I would love to go out tonight!" Niall said sounding a bit concerned but not asking the reason.  
After Niall met Louis at Louis house, they started to drink, a lot. They both had stuff going on so they both needed it. Niall pulled out his bah of Coke and gave it to Louis. Louis stared to do lines of it. Then after Niall did his, there was a loud bang at the door. Niall and answered it and before he could make out who it was he was being hit and thrown to the ground. It was Dalton. He was much larger that Louis but that didn't stop him. Louis started going after him pounding of Daltons face hurting Louis hands severely. Dalton immediately started throwing Louis to the ground knocking out teeth, bloodying his face, and leaving several marks everywhere. As soon as he was don't with Niall, Dalton went to Louis who was lying on the ground and started kicking him.  
Harry had been out with Zayn drinking, but he figured it was time to go home so he called a cab. While he was walking up the stairs to go to the apartment him and Louis shared, he passed by a large man who had blood on his face and hands obviously leaving his apartment. He didn't realize it was Dalton though. He found the front door open and as he walked in, he found Niall scrunched up against the wall crying with a bruised eye and a little blood on his face and Louis on the floor with blood everywhere on him (especially his face) crying and groaning at the same time in a fetal position. With one hand Louis was covering his bloody face with his bloody hand, and the other hand clutching his stomach. Harry saw the coke all of the table. He was just standing there in shock until he ran up to Niall and helped him up while he tried to stand, then ran to Louis who was in so much pain.  
"Baby, Louis what happened?" Harry asked sweetly, petting the older(but smaller) boys hair.  
Louis said nothing and just groaned in pain. Harry grabbed Louis by his armpits trying to be gentle and carried him to the bathtub. He carefully placed Louis inside the tub as Louis yelled in pain. Louis couldn't move and Harry just figured that out. Niall walked in crying while grabbing a washcloth as Harry was gently stroking Louis hair tying to calm him down while Louis was crying. Niall started to gently wipe Louis bloody face while silently sobbing, "sorry, sorry, sorry" over and over.  
"Niall its alright, just please tell me what happened!" Harry scolded a he was hugging Niall.  
"Wait, was that Dalton I saw in the hallway? Did he do this?" Harry yelled.  
Niall didn't say anything but when he looked down Harry figured out that he was in fact correct.  
"Niall take care of Louis I'll be right back." Harry said looking at louis without making eye contact with Niall.  
Harry went outside of his apartment building and got into his car. He drove over to Niall and Daltons place and just opened the door. He went in and he walked in on Dalton in the bathroom inspecting his face which was bruised.  
"Look what your little boyfriend did to my fucking face! He has a lot of power for such a little guy, but he got it back worse." Dalton smirked to Harry.  
'Dang good job Louis',Harry thought as he was racing over to Dalton. Harry grabbed Dalton by the neck and held him against the wall and Dalton punched Harry a few times leaving a mark. As Harry was holding Dalton by the neck, Harry stabbed him in the stomach with a pair of scissors, still keeping him alive though. Harry dropped Dalton to the bathroom floor and left to go back to Louis and Niall. When Harry got back he heard screaming coming from Louis room. He quickly followed to the room and saw Niall putting alcohol over Louis wounds so they wouldnt get infected. Harry rushed over to sit down next to Louis who was hysterically crying in pain. Harry was rubbing Louis hair as Niall finished helping Louis face. Louis soon fell asleep.  
"What happened to your face mate?" Niall questioned.  
"Let's just say Dalton wont be bothering your ever again." Harry exclaimed.  
Niall gave a sad smile. Niall started to gently and carefully graze over Louis wounds with his hand.  
When Louis woke up, he was crying. Niall had left to go to Zayns, and Harry was in the living room on his phone. Harry had heard Louis crying in the other room and went in with him. He laid behind Louis and held him tight while Louis was crying in Harry's chest while sobbing,"I'm so sorry harra, I'm so sorry."  
"Its alright babe, this will never happen again okay?" Harry said into Louis hair.  
"Never again."

**Author's Note:**

> There might be another but also maybe not because this could be a good ending but who knows. If you want a sequel let me know:-)


End file.
